degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/1985
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT May 2015. Kieran started at Ichigawa High School and soon learned that a secret was being harboured by his classmates. All signs point to the mysterious girl in his class, Ash Hikari, but is there more to her than meets the eye? Extra.'episode 3.'1985 Ash: It's ok, let me show you what's under my eye patch. Ash removes her eye patch revealing a false eye behind it. '' '''Kieran: '''It looks like a dolls eye. '''Ash: '''It is. My mother made it for me. I lost my eye as a child. This eye is special however. '''Kieran: '''It is? '''Ash: '''It allows me to see things that are not meant to be seen. '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash:' Have you heard the story about Class 3? Kieran: '''There's a story? '''Ash: In the Class of 1985 there was a student named Hikari. Suddenly partway through the year, Hikari died. It was a shock to the class and the school. Overcome with grief, one student couldn't cope and one day said. "Hikari's not dead. Hikari's over there." Soon, others in the class began to do the same, even the teacher joined in. The principal even arranged for Hikari's desk to be included in the year-end ceremony. There's a rumour that says that Hikari is visible in the class photograph taken at the year's end. Kieran: Is this story related to the curse? Ash: I do not believe I am the one who should be giving you that answer. Kieran: It's uh, getting late, I should go now. Ash: Ok. Kieran left the doll museum and headed straight home. The multiple revelations and even more questions had left him unable to sleep that night. He realised that if he wanted answers, he would have to ask but he wasn't anticipating any luck giving the secretive nature of his class. '' ''The next day Cam: It windy out today huh? Lizzy: '''Yeh, there must be a storm coming. '''Yazzy: '''Make sure you're all careful going home today '''Tori: '''Typical Yazzy, always worrying about others. '''Matt: Don't knock it, it's sweet. Cam: '''You ok there Kieran? '''Kieran: Yeh, I'm fine. Tori: Quite the day-dreamer aren't we? Kieran: Can I ask you guys something? Cam: Sure go ahead. Kieran: 'It's about the the story of Class 3, about the student in the Class of 1985 ''The group look at each other nervously with Lizzy giving them all a hard stare as a way of ensuring their silence. '''Matt: '''You're not interested in all those silly stories are you? '''Yazzy: Yeh, there's no point worrying over ghost stories. Kieran: 'Then what about Ash? ''Again the group continue to try and avoid the answer. Kieran begins to get frustrated and confused at his fellows students lack of an answer and their strange behaviour. 'Lizzy: '''Listen Kieran, I want you to stop. All this is stupid. Ghost stories aren't real, don't worry about them. '''Kieran: '''But-- ''Before Kieran could answer, he sees Yazzy staring at the roof and turns to see. He immediately spots Ash and turns to leave. 'Cam: '''Kieran wait. Don't go hang out with something that doesn't exist. ''Kieran leaves anyway and runs straight to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, he is shocked to see that Ash is nowhere to be seen. Back downstairs, the others are still talking 'Lizzy: '''All of you, keep quiet. '''Cam: '''Is this fair? '''Lizzy: '''It doesn't matter. I'm in charge of countermeasures, I'll deal with this as and when necessary. For now, shut the hell up. ''As Kieran made his way home after another strange day, he was surprised to receive a phone call. It was from Dani. 'Kieran: '''Hey Dani '''Dani: '''Hi. Listen I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I wasn't more specific yesterday but I read more into the girl who died. Her name was Hikari Fujioka. '''Kieran: '''Ok, thanks. '''Dani: '''I hope I was of help '''Kieran: '''You were, thank you ''Hikario Fujioka, that was a different name from Ash's. Why was Ash at the hospital though. If the girl that died wasn't Ash, then why was Ash at the hospital that night? Why did she go to the basement? All these questions were racing through Kieran's mind but he would get no answers today. 'Cam: '''Did you see Kuroko's Basketball last night? '''Damian: '''It was so intense. I don't think I can wait a week for the next episode '''Brandon: '''I wish they would stop with the cliffhangers, they're too much for my heart. '''Cam: '''Did you see it Kieran? '''Kieran: '''No I didn't. '''Matt: '''Not an anime fan huh? That's ok, me neither. ''Truthfully, Kieran was an anime fan but with the recent events, anime had been the last thing on his mind. He couldn't understand how his classmates could be so cool and calm but perhaps it was their knowledge that soothed them. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ash just outside the classroom. As the others discussed last nights anime, he left to join her. '''Kieran: '''Hi Ash '''Ash: Hello Kieran: I hope you don't mind me asking, but how come you were at the hospital that time I met you? Ash: I was saying goodbye to somebody. Kieran: '''You mean Hikari Fujioka? '''Ash: Yes, she was my cousin, she passed away the day I visited. I was leaving her a gift. Kieran: '''I'm sorry for your loss. '''Ash: '''I'm surprised that you're speaking to me '''Kieran: Huh? Ash: When I'm something that doesn't exist. Kieran: I don't... Ash: Only you can see me Kieran Kieran is left stunned by Ash's words. As he attempts to digest what she is saying, Sarah runs past and heads straight into the classroom. 'Sarah: '''Matt, you have to come quick, it's your father, he's been involved in an accident '''Matt: '''An accident? '''Sarah: '''Come with me, now. ''Matt runs straight out of the classroom. As he exits, he sees Kieran standing with Ash. As a result, he turns and runs the other way. As Matt runs down the corridor, he slips. Unable to regain his footing, Matt continues to slide down the corrider and begins to approach the stairs. Matt hits the bannister and falls down the edge. A thin, sharp wire holds up a school banner over the stairway and as Matt falls, the wire meets his neck, cutting through it, separating his head from the rest of his body. A massive amount of blood spurts from the now decapitated body. It lands with a loud thud follwed by a smaller thud when his head then hits the floor. Kieran, Ash and Aunt Sarah run over to the stairs and see the gruesome image that beholds them. There's no doubt in their minds that Matt is dead. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts